


La Vie En Rose

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta knew he's in love but he didn't know that he's THAT in love.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yutae writing spree (Part 2)  
> I'm still in cloud nine after that v-live happened.   
> I'm so sorry for bombarding the Yutae tag with my fics.   
> I'm just inspired to write more. :D

 

Yuta is in love, that's already given, but blushing while watching his boyfriend eats cake, smile like an idiot and getting hyper like a kid over a slice of chocolate is something that he cannot describe. In the culture of love, maybe he's whipped? He still doesn't know since he couldn't describe what 'whipped' means. All he ever feel is pure happiness whenever he sees him like that.

 

Yuta had been dating Taeyong for over three years now. At their first year, they were just all shy and conservative with limited touches, kisses and hugs. They were considered "awkwardly shy couple" by their close friends due to their actions. They were always teased on being so _innocent_ contrary to their individual actions and thoughts. A few dates happened, watching movies like teenagers, going to restaurants and walking beside the river.. it's such a cliche but it made both of their hearts flutter. 

 

On their second year, it's Taeyong who's slowly taking some steps to move forward to the next level. He started with a few kisses on his jawline, collarbones and giving hickeys on his neck which Yuta likes to call 'Taeyong's masterpiece'. Still, they didn't take it to the third level yet. It's not that they're not ready, they just didn't know who's going to do the first move. Addition to this, Yuta's world will never be completed without talking to Taeyong in a day. If he could put his feelings into words, he's slowly falling in love with him.

 

On their third year, that's the time when both of them did it. The pure bliss that both of them felt after they made it is overflowing. Yuta woke up with an after glow and Taeyong can't stop staring at his lover's beautiful face. Admiring each of their glory, their heart beats so fast and loud that both of them confirmed that they're totally in love with each other. Yuta thought he already reached the top.

 

Now that it's their almost fourth year of dating, Yuta didn't know what will happen. He thought that bonding their body and soul is the highest level that he could reach in a relationship but he's wrong. Yuta found out that it was more than that.

 

 

 

"What are you thinking?" Yuta woke up from the trance when Taeyong poked him lightly with a fork. He gave his boyfriend a smile and scooted closer to him. Taeyong was a bit surprised at the other's actions. He wrapped his arm on his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Why are you getting so clingy, hmm?"

"Nothing.. I just want to feel your warmth." Yuta excused but the other didn't buy it. "Really? Be honest with me, Yuta."

Yuta looked up to see his face. At first glance, his eyes can see the perfection of God's sculpted outline of his jaw, pointed nose, beautiful thin lips and perfectly imperfect scar on his eyebrow but when he looked deeply into his eyes, all he can see is _**pink** , _a perfect happiness that his future self can feel. His heart started to race fast again and he's afraid that he might have a heart attack soon if this didn't stop.

"Yongie.." Yuta buried his nose on his boyfriend's neck. Taeyong is a bit ticklish but he loves to feel it like that. "Hmm?"

"Do you want to marry me?" Taeyong's wide eyes looked down at his boyfriend's face and pushed his body from him to see it much better. Taeyong's eyes were shining and Yuta couldn't help but to fall in love even more. _Stop pounding, heart. You're too noisy!_

 

 

"Did you just proposed to me, Yuta?" Taeyong asked in disbelief.

"Why? You'll reject me?" Yuta asked in fear. Taeyong shook his head and held his boyfriend's hands. "No, I would never reject you."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I... I thought I'm the one who's going to propose." Yuta's eyes lit up. He felt that _thing_ again and he swore he had enough of this. This is too much for his heart or else it will burst!

"Then do it.." Yuta thought that what he's feeling right now is enough but when his boyfriend kneeled down in front of him, Yuta just wanted to fly high up in the sky. His world seems to stop, everything turns pink and there's only Yuta and Taeyong.

 

Taeyong reaches up his hands and wrapped it with his. He looked at Yuta's eyes and smiled.

 

"Nakamoto Yuta, I know that it's abrupt and unprepared but will you marry me?"

 

Yuta's eyes couldn't handle it anymore. He poured everything out and nods his head with all his might that if he put more effort in it, it will pull his head off.

 

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you."

 

 

Taeyong stood up, pulled his now fiance into warm embrace.

 

"The ring will follow through. Is that okay?"

 

Yuta was right, it was _more than that._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> La Vie En Rose: Life in pink; a beautiful life


End file.
